This invention relates to a multilumen catneter set, in particular, one for a subcutaneous route for intravenous infusions.
It has been found convenient for patients who are receiving frequent infusions to provide them with a tunneled subcutaneous catheter. Such a catheter is inserted underneath the skin of the patient and then into a vein. A tissue cuff is provided on the catheter near the skin so that the skin may grow into it and hold the catheter in place. An adapter is located on the end of the catheter, above the skin. Into which a mating connector may be attached to connect the subcutaneously tunneled catheter with an external catheter. The external catheter may be used for infusion of fluids or for extraction of body fluid for testing.
Since there are times when more than one infusion or operation using the catheter set may be desirable, dual lumen subcutaneously tunneled catheters have been developed. The two lumens are fused together underneath the skin of the patient. Above the skin the lumens are separated and each is provided with an adapter for separate connection to an outside source. This arrangement can be cumbersome for a patient since there are two tubes and adapters hanging from the implanted catheter and would be even more cumbersome if the implanted catheter has more than two lumens. Furthermore, if one of the single lumen extensions projecting from the implanted multilumen catheter should break off, the entire catheter set may need to be surgically replaced.
Experimentation and advances in medicine are creating new needs for infusing a multiplicity of fluids into a patient. There are many applications for which there is a need for a device which can intravenously administer a plurality of drug solutions. One such application is the use of chemotherapy to treat such diseases as cancer. Attempts at providing more advanced chemotherapy regimens involving the intravenous administration of a multiplicity of drug solutions are being inhibited by a lack of equipment to simplify such a procedure. Very often, if different drug solutions are used, they are administered by using a separate catheter tube for each drug. This may require a separate pump for each catheter tube line which would increase costs.
There is thus a need for new catheter equipment which offers greater patient comfort and provides doctors with greater convenience in experimenting and using new treatments that involve a plurality of drug solutions.